Never Again Part 1
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: This is a trilogy about Randy and Jessica, Jeff and Jessica, Jessica and Shannon. Just read to find out what happens. All three stories are in one so enjoy. Also leave me reviews and give me ideas what my next story should be about.


Never Again (Love Sucks) Part 1

The Set-Up

Disclaimer: The WWE and all mentioned superstars are not my property and belong solely to themselves. This story is entirely fictional.

Mandy had drug Jessica's sorry ass to watch her boyfriend wrestle, but that's not why Jessica was there. Mandy and Matt were going to set her up with another guy. Jessica hadn't dated anyone since she and Jeff broke up. Mandy got front row seats, you can guess who gave them to her and backstage passes as well.

The next match was about to start and the two girls watched. Mandy leaned over to Jessica and told her to watch. Jessica looked up and noticed she was being watched.

"He likes you." Mandy said.

"But why would Randy Orton like me?" Jessica asked.

"Your hott and everything he knows, Matt had told him." Mandy answered.

The next wrestler came out and the match started. Jessica now understood why she was there.

------------------------------

Minutes later, the match was over. Mandy grabbed Jessica and drug her backstage.

Once there, Matt was waiting for the girls.

"Hi Matt." Jessica said.

"Hi." Matt replied.

"Tell me why I'm here?" Jessica asked.

"Why, well we want you to meet someone." Mandy answered.

Matt walked inside the dressing room and talked to Randy.

---------------------

"I can't." Jessica said.

"Yes you can." Mandy replied.

"I can't go through with this." Jessica said.

Matt walked out.

"Yes you can." Mandy replied.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"She says she can't got through with this." Mandy answered.

"You can and I won't let you be alone with him." Matt said.

Matt took Jessica's hand and led her into the dressing room. Matt let go.

"Leave us, Matt." Randy said.

Matt walked back out to Mandy.

Randy looked at her.

"Come here." Randy said.

Jessica did what he said and walked over to him. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Randy, we have to stop meeting like this." She replied.

"I know, but I'll tell them at dinner." Randy answered.

He pulled her even closer and kissed her and she kissed back. Her hands touched his bare chest. He stopped kissing her and she was about to kiss him again, but stopped when someone knocked on the door. She backed away from Randy and Matt walked in.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jessica answered.

"You ready." Matt asked.

"I'll take her back to the hotel." Randy replied.

"I'll be fine with Randy." Jessica said.

"Don't forget about dinner tonight." Matt reminded.

"I'll make sure she gets there." Randy said.

"You know you're invited to dinner." Matt replied.

Matt walked out leaving Randy and Jessica alone. Jessica walked closer, stood between his legs.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Not really, but we can fix that later after dinner." Randy answered.

She leaned forward and kissed him. His hands went under her shirt and started to caress her warm smooth skin. He lifted her shirt and saw something he never saw before.

"When did you get these?" Randy asked.

"I got them two weeks ago." She answered.

Randy softly caressed her tattoo skin, but soon stopped.

"I really need to finished getting dressed." Randy said.

"But." She replied

"I don't want to let you go." He said.

"You'll have me after dinner." She replied.

She stepped away from him and watched as he finished getting dresses.

"Randy, don't" She said.

"Don't what?" Randy asked.

"Don't give me that look." Jessica answered.

"What look?" He asked.

"The one that says, 'I want you now'." She answered.

"It's true, I do want you now." Randy said.

She walked to the door, opened it to see if anyone was there. She found no one, so she closed the door, locked it and walked back to Randy. She stood between his legs, leaned forward and kissed him.

He pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"What do you think I'm doing." She answered.

"Please not now." Randy said.

"Why not now?" Jessica asked.

"Well because neither of us will be comfortable and we'd be late for dinner." Randy answered.

She stepped back and started towards the door. She unlocked the door, opened it and walked out. He watched her, but didn't stop her, so he finished dressing, grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room. He knew she wouldn't be far. He walked a little ways and saw her. He walked towards her and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Randy said.

"I'm sorry too." She replied.

He kissed the top of her head, and then he let her go. They walked down the hallway and out the building and to his car. They got in and her drove out of the parking lot and to the restaurant.

Once at the restaurant, he parked the car and they got out. They headed into the restaurant. They saw Matt and Mandy sitting at a table and they made their way to the table and sat down.

"Before we start, I have something to tell you." Randy said.

"What?" Mandy asked.

"Well to start, you can stop fixing me up with other guys." Jessica answered.

"Why?" Matt asked

"Why because..." Jessica answered.

Randy knew he had to take control.

"Jessica and I are dating." Randy said.

Mandy and Matt were happy to hear the news.

"Say something." Jessica said.

"I can't just say how happy we are, because we had one other guy who knows Jeff. He wants to meet you." Mandy replied.

"Why didn't you say something, before now?" Jessica asked.

"Well I thought you wouldn't like Randy." Mandy answered.

"If you'll excuse us, we have to talk." Randy said.

Randy got up and helped Jessica. They walked back out of the restaurant and got into his car. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

---------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, he parked the car. He got out, walked to her side and helped her out of the car. They walked into his hotel, got on the elevator and up to his room. He unlocked the door, let her in first. He followed and closed the door. He turned on a couple of lights and watched as she sat down on the couch. He soon sat beside her and put his arms around her.

"What did we have to talk about?" Jessica asked.

"It was just an excuse." Randy answered.

He leaned forward and kissed her and she kissed back. She felt his hands gently touch her warm skin.

"Maybe we should talk." Jessica said.

"We talk all the time" Randy replied.

"Yeah on the phone." Jessica said.

Jessica got up and walked to the window, Randy just watched her.

"What can I do?" Randy asked as he got up.

Randy walked to the window and next to her.

"I'm sorry." Randy said.

"Randy don't, just don't." Jessica replied.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"You really sure you want to know." She answered.

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm tired of this whole relationship of ours. I'm really saying this it's over." She said.

Randy got up and walked over to her and looked at her.

"Over." He repeated.

"Yes." She answered and headed towards the door.

She opened the door and walked out never looking back. She was going to look towards the future. No more being set-up by her friends.


End file.
